the_beginning_of_darkness_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Christina 'Chrissy' Josephine Silver
Christina 'Chrissy' Josephine Silver is the CEO of 'Silver Fashion and Modeling Agency'. Biography She was born in the more richer side of Detroit, Michigan to her parents – Vanessa and Micheal Nelson. Her father was a successful Lawyer and her mother was a stay at home mother. In 1989 – Her mother got into a traumatic car accident which caused her to die in the ICU. In 1990 – chrissy begun to go to Catholic school and thus she met her favorite teacher - Jacob. They went on to have a close friendly relationship – until she turned ten years old. Jacob had gotten divorced and lost custody of his only child. One night while she was over his house for 'tutoring' – He raped her. This went on until she turned eighteen – Where she confessed to her friend what was happening. Why she would be depressed, had bruises, cuts, scars,, and was always scared. Her friend told the police which lead to a full scale investigation. Chrissy gave hush money to the police with her allowance so her father wouldn't so anything drastic – So he never learned. Eventually – Chrissy had decided to go to fashion school, which her father gladly gave her fundings to start a new life and such. She took the money, some clothes, and got a plane ticket to new york. Though she was raped repeatedly by her teacher – He intentionally gave her a good grade. But naturally – she was intelligent. She Took a few designer classes before going to art school when she turned twenty. She successfully graduated the art school after three years. She also changed her last name to 'Silver' – just for her business reason and so she felt more independent. She pursued on to creating her fashion line and modeling agency. 'Silver Fashion and Modeling'. She placed the HQ in New York for a time being. She thought life was finally getting great and she met a boy name Lucas. She thought she loved him and they shared a couple months together – Before her tried to rape her. She learned he was one of her Jacob's friend's. She left it alone since he did no harm and thought he was just needy cokehead. But he came back and beat her up. She then got him put into prison for assault. She got over it. When she was touring a little for some fashion shows – She found Seattle had fit her lifestyle much more and moved herself and her HQ there. She eventually went back to Detroit and went back to the house. Her father wasn't there at the time and she had her security with her. She found some things of her mother's like a charm bracket and when she was fishing in her fathers office - because she heard someone say she looked like someone but didn't remember so and so's name – She found a letter in a file with a blank label. She learned that she had a half brother from her fathers side who was mothered by a crackwhore named Ella. And that he didn't send her any money – Thinking she just wanted some crack money but he sent out hush money to a social services agent that was trying to investigate. But Chrissy had assumed that he was possibly dead or behind bars so she never really investigated to much. She went back to Seattle. She was in the process of getting some of her agencies back in New York and hopefully Detroit so she would have a reason to go back sometimes. She now mostly focuses on working. But she has spared time for the hungry and poor – Giving money to chariest, orphanages, hospitals, and the poor/hungry. She also took some time off for a couple months and toured around Europe and Russia - Where she learned of religion and languages - she is now fluent in French, Russian, Italian, Latin, and Spanish. And for Religion - She is slightly yes but No on the whole God, heaven and Hell thing. She Officially landing a agency in New York and a shop in Soho. Her fashion line and modeling agency is small – But growing. She now lives in a Penthouse near Columbia Tower. But, No one knows her past expect for her head of security – Gregory Edwards (For security reasons and he learned about it eventually) – and her therapist - Kelly Muthy. Physical Appearance She has a round but heart shaped face. Her eyes are almond shaped and retain a strange bullet silver but gray color with a strange hint of green in the middle. Her hair is waist long and wavy. She has copper red with brown ends hair color. She has multiple scars on her body, two on her shoulder, bite mark on thigh, and a few others. Her body which used to be thin and lanky is now perfectly fit. She has curves and is fit – she has a tiny four pack that is hardly notable since she likes to keep her flat stomach. Her breast are B cupped. Her facial features are described as perfect and angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips that have a natural light red color to them. Her skin is perfect – Describing as tan meets pale skin. She generally gets pedicures and her hair styled every so often to keep herself looking well for her associates, but she knows how to do it herself. She stands at 5'6. Chrissy's Media Portrayal: Kaya Scodelario Personality and Traits She used to be very quiet – Hiding and being ever so secretive. She still is – But had regained her ability to speak abouther problems and all. She is a little ambitious and caring – Even with her depression and anxiety issues. She takes her job as an escape from her past. She tries to move on from her past and always moves forward. She always tries to smile – Since frowning doesnt get you anywhere. She is noted to always be helping others with her success. Feeding the hungry, helping orphanages, giving money to charities and hospitals. She believes no one should ever have to go through that nor what happened to her. She also enjoys exploring other cultures – Learning languages, religion, etc. She is fluent in many languages including French, Russian, Italian, Latin, and Spanish. She isn't atheist – but doesn't believe fully in many things. She believe that their maybe is an afterlife – For example, hell of oblivion and a Heaven of a rebirth of a soul(Being reborn into another body) but she doesn't completely believe in god. She wonders why if there was a god – Why did he put her such hell. So she is slightly yes and No on the whole God, heaven and Hell thing. She also doesn't believe that love is for her and that it is for good innocent people. And she somewhat believes it isn't real – That is a sad joke for people who believe in it. Relationships Family: Vanessa Nelson(Mother), Micheal Nelson(Father), Christian Grey(Half Brother), Clarence Myles Silver(Adopted Son) Friends: Brooklyn Dawson nee Forbes (Closet Friend/Best Friend) Name Etymology Meaning of Christina: "a Christian" Origin of Christina: Greek Category:Original Characters